Hannyabal
Hannyabal (ハンニャバル, Hannyabaru) is the Vice Warden of Impel Down (インペルダウンの副署長, Inperu Daun no Fuku Shochō). He was introduced in the Impel Down Arc, while being an employee of Impel Down. During the two year timeskip, he became the Warden in charge of Impel Down. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tetsuo Gotō (Japanese) Hannyabal is a large pot bellied man that resembles a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh. His brow ridge is shaped like horns, his chin is shaped like a pharaoh's false beard and he wears a nemes with yellow and green stripes, the striped head cloth worn by pharaohs, with his hair coming from inside the nemes. His face in particular is designed in such a way that it looks like a Hannya mask. He has demon-like wings on his back and also carries a pitch fork around, another common symbol linked to the devil. 20 years ago, when Shiki escaped the prison, Hannyabal was seen wearing the standard militaristic white uniform that normal guards wear. He still wore the nemes and the bat-like wings, but he also wore a cap over the former. Now, he goes bare-chested in reference to his great endurance. After his original nemes had been stolen by Mr. 2 Bon Clay, his new one has a fox figurehead attachment on top that resembles the Egyptian jackal God of Death Anubis and has blue stripes instead the green stripes. Overall, his appearance is an allegory to the underworld. After the timeskip, he now wears an outfit similar to Magellan, but without the horns that Magellan wears. He also appears to have gained a significant amount of weight. Gallery Personality He has a habit of saying he owns everything and then having to apologize afterwards for getting ahead of himself. He does this because he is an ambitious person. He also seems to be prone to "Freudian Slips", which often give insight to his previously mentioned, ambitious qualities and his somewhat dark brand of humor. Hannyabal usually tries to show off how tough he really is to the prisoners by going into the Freezing Hell of Level 5 without weapons and almost completely naked, a reason he is admired amongst the guards. He is emotionally more stern than most characters and can maintain a clear mind even in the presence of Boa Hancock, remaining unaffected by her charms. Despite this, he seems to be easily infatuated with beautiful women, as he let slip of his true ambitions towards Hancock. This might have been because she wasn't his kind of woman as later he was easily seduced by Nami (who was really Bentham in disguise). Hannyabal's desire to become Warden by eliminating Magellan causes him to willingly jeopardize the security of Impel Down, such as letting prisoners run away, if it means for a chance to pin the blame on his superior. In short, Hannyabal cares more about his own position than the security and welfare of the prison, however he seems only willing to let prisoners escape if they are relatively harmless (ex. Buggy and Mr. 3) and shows genuine concern when powerful prisoners escape, like Crocodile and Jimbei. Despite his seemingly lack of seriousness most of the time, due to his desire to get Magellan fired, Hannyabal may get serious when the situation gets to the extreme, especially if he risks getting fired too. When this sudden change occurs, it can surprise even people who know him. His ambition gets the better of him most of the time; however, it turns out that he is a considerate person who became a gaoler to protect the lives of innocents by keeping criminals in prison. Furthermore, he was the only high ranking gaoler who was never shown torturing the inmates or to enjoy doing so. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy *World Government *Impel Down Staff Family Neutral *Magellan *Olive *Warlords of the Sea **Boa Hancock Rivals *Shiryu Enemies *Shiki *Shiryu *Buggy *Galdino *Bentham *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Crocodile *Monkey D. Luffy *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech Abilities and Powers As vice warden of Impel Down, Hannyabal has command over all of Impel Down, second only to Magellan. After the timeskip, he is now the warden and has full control over Impel Down. Unlike Magellan or the Four Jailer Beasts, Hannyabal seems to lack a feared reputation for the prisoners to acknowledge, as Buggy and Mr. 3 stated that they had not heard anything about him. However, this was misleading, as he is one of the most powerful enforcers in Impel Down, being more powerful than any of the four Demon Guards and second only to Magellan himself. A possible explanation is that he will not fight unless it's an extreme emergency, such as a prisoner from Level 5 or Level 6 trying to escape. If not, he will not move a finger and leave the job to the Demon Guards or Magellan. He easily defeated both Buggy and Mr. 3 without a single scratch on him, even after taking a direct hit from Buggy's Muggy Ball (which was enough to severely harm the demon guard Minotaurus and annihilate the entire platoon of gaolers guarding the door to Level 3). On the other hand, the guards seem to know him to be a powerful fighter and enforcer. Magellan himself claimed that Hannyabal is the only person worthy to be his successor as Chief Warden of Impel Down, and this is later proven when after the two year time-skip Hannyabal was shown to have indeed succeeded Magellan as Chief Warden. Hannyabal also seems to have a resistance to extreme temperatures, as he is known to walk through the Freezing Hell with nothing more than his loincloth and nemes, as well as tolerating the extreme heat in Level 4 in the very same attire. He is also very resilient to physical strikes, and is capable of withstanding some of Luffy's Gear Second attacks and get back up on his feet. Weapons Weapon-wise, Hannyabal was seen wielding a pitchfork, like many of his subordinates, but has been seen using that in battle. Also, his signature weapon is a polearm based on a double-bladed naginata (a Japanese halberd) called Kessui (血吸|, literally "Blood Sucker"), which he is quite skilled in wielding. With a katana on each side, he is capable of performing a variety of attacks with it, and, most surprisingly, is also able to spin it wildly and create flames to deter any opponent. The fact that he's capable of using with such skill a weapon with two blades, which could potentially injure an inexperienced user, as well as the enemy, is a testament to his swordsmanship. History First day in Impel Down 20 years prior to the start of the current story was about the time Hannyabal joined the prison, and the first prisoner he had to deal with was Olive, who seduced him to lower his guard, and then tied him up and stole his clothing, for escape, and would have succeeded if not for Magellan interfering. Magellan then gave him a speech on how every single guard is important for the security of the prison. Shiki Escapes A few months ago prior to the start of the current story Shiki made his escape from his holding cell by cutting off his legs. Hannyabal found Shiki sitting on the rafters of Level 6 asking him if he had seen Shiki's swords. A shocked Hannyabal then shouted for help from Magellan (then only the vice-warden), but not before shouting he wanted a promotion. Synopsis Impel Down Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders